Paying the price
by tam356
Summary: So I don't know if this will work or not, just a little idea I had. Check it out and let me know what you think. Thanks x


"There back" she grunted, tapping her long finger nails on her desk, already thinking of a plan to get rid of them.

"What would you like me to do madam?" Her assistant asked shakily.

She turned to him, "What do you think I want you to do?" She shouted. "I want you to get rid of them! Forever!" She slammed her hand down on her desk, making the room shatter and her assistant almost jumped out of his skin.

"Rosewood is my town now and I don't want them or their troubles here"

/

Meanwhile at the airport, all the girls were meeting up after five years of being physically apart.

"I wish I could say I'm happy to be back here, but for the reason we're back..." Hanna began.

"I know, let's just get it over with" aria said.

/

The girls made their way to their old houses to meet up with their families. A lot was going to happen over the next few days.

Spencer pulled up at her house, the gates being open, that was unusual. She got out of her car and walked through the house with ease. Being wary of her surroundings, she knew something was wrong.

"Hello!" She raised her voice but not too much, scared she'd get a hello back from an unwelcome guest.

"Mom?" She raised her voice a little more this time.

Spencer walked over to the breakfast bar in her kitchen, finding a envelope with her name wrote on the front of it.

She looked around before picking it up. She quickly took it out of the envelope and began to read it.

 ** _Spencer,_**

 ** _Come upstairs to your room, can't wait to see you, it's been too long already. XXX_**

There was no name left on the bottom of her note, who was in her room?

The first person she thought of was Toby but surely he didn't know she'd be back today, this hour. Nobody knew they were going to be back today and she didn't think Toby would want to reconnect with her, especially as they have ignored each other for the past five years.

She folded the note up and stuck it in her jacket pocket before deciding to go upstairs. Its not t like she would die by going up there, plus she'd been through a lot to know she wasn't easily scared now.

She opened the door to find a bunch of white roses on her bed neatly wrapped with a black bow. Raising an eyebrow she walked forward.

"Lovely aren't they?"

Spencer jumped back gasping. "Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my bedroom?"

"Oh I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Sidney"

"And what do you want?" Spencer said looking at him like he was stupid.

"Well the mayor of this town has me under strict orders you see. She has took a particular disliking to you and you friends, so she sent me here to kill you, put an end to your activities and theories with distressing this town" he smiled calmly.

Spencer's eyes widened and she turned to run. The door slammed shut by itself which made her stand still in shock. She was almost blinded by the smoke that followed. It cleared and the man was no longer there. Instead she was greeted by high pitched rather creepy laugh.

Spencer took a step back when she saw who the laugh came from. Another man was in the room, he didn't look much like a man, he looked strange, like he had some sort of severe skin disease.

"Hello deary" he laughed and pointed his finger in the air. "You can speak... You know"

"Um hello" Spencer said the shake in her voice very clear. "Who are you and what do you want?" She asked him.

"Well first off lovey my name is rumplestilskin but you can call me rumple" he laughed again. "And I'm here because, well I just saved you life deary... Does one need a reason?" He asked taking a step closer.

"Actually yes, what's going on?" Spencer got a little brave now.

"Well it's quite simple deary" he said, receiving a confused expression from Spencer he sighed.

"Basically the wicked witch is running rosewood now, she saw this town and liked it, so she had it. She looked up the history of it and came across you and your friends, she didn't like how you defeated everything that came your way and for that she wants you dead" he said. "But don't fear, I am here to save you" he smiled like he was some kind of hero.

"And why should I trust you?" Spencer asked.

"You shouldn't but you can trust me" a voice came from behind her.

"You're Emma Swan" Spencer gasped. There was also two other people there, one which Spencer definitely recognised.

They all looked at each other in confusion. "How do you know who I am?" Emma asked cautiously.

"Ive been having dreams about you for the last six months" Spencer admitted.

"You have? What kind of dreams?"

"This will sound strange, but a green witch chases me on her broomstick with her flying monkeys and you save me... And my friends"

"Really?" Emma asked.

"Look I'm not crazy, it's just a dream" she said.

"Believe me, compared to everyone else in this town... Your the most normal person I've come across" Emma told her.

Spencer smiled at her and turned to the other people. "Hi I'm Regina" the woman smiled politely.

"Hi" Spencer smiled.

"And this is..." Regina was cut off by Spencer.

"Toby" Spencer smiled.

"You two know each other?" Emma asked.

"Yeah me and Spencer have history, a lot of it" Toby smiled.

Toby made his way over to Spencer holding her tight in a hug. "It's been too long spence" Toby said.

"Ah true loves" rumple said.

Spencer and Toby broke up awkwardly.

"Sorry about him, we'll let you two catch up.. Rumple! Come on" Emma said.

/

"I know how we can break this curse" rumple said.

"You do? How?" Regina eagerly asked.

"Product of true love" he smiled cockily, before laughing.

"I wasn't born to break this curse rumple, I can't break it, I've tried" Emma told him.

"So we need another one" Regina smiled.

"Exactly" rumple said.

"Toby and Spencer? No! They are not having a baby to break this curse... How selfish could you be!" Emma snapped.

"I'm so selfish wanting my son to know who i am" Regina brought sarcasm to the conversation.

"They aren't in love no more they're not even together" Emma said.

"Yes thanks to that silly girl on the psych ward." Regina grunted.

"But I can soon have them back in love deary, don't worry about a thing" rumple said, you could tell he was already planning his methods.

"You both listen to me! You do not ruin their lives. Toby is a good man, a good assistant and Spencer seems a decent girl who has already had it tough! You will leave them alone" Emma snapped before storming off, leaving Regina and rumple alone.

 **So this has either worked or it didn't. Thoughts? It was a mini brainwave I had and in my head it worked great. Leave me a review and tell me what you thought. X**


End file.
